


i believe in you

by Quillium



Series: spideytorch week 2k19 [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “I’m enjoying the moment," Johnny pouts, "The moment is cute.”Peter scrunches up his nose, “The moment is gone.”





	i believe in you

“Do you believe in soul mates?” Johnny asks, a little past sunset, curled beside Peter on an old picnic bench.

Peter squints at the stars and says, “No. You?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Hm.”

“That was an invitation to explain your reasoning, dolt.”

“Oh,” Peter laughs a bit and curls his fingers into Johnny’s, “I just think—the idea of soul mates is that there’s someone who just gets you perfectly, right? Who understands you no matter what? But that relies on the idea that people are stagnant—that people never change. But they do. The me of five years ago couldn’t have fallen in love with you. The you of five years ago wouldn’t have fallen in love with me. It’s—timing.”

“You don’t think a little bit of that was fate, though? That we just so happened to meet each other at the perfect time—understand each other so well at the same moment—that wasn’t a bit mystical? Magical?”

“Sure. It could have been fate. But that doesn’t mean we were destined for each other,” Peter turns and grins at Johnny, “And that makes it all the more romantic, I think. That we choose to love each other, to keep loving each other, even if we weren’t perfectly set up. That through our ups and downs, even if we have disagreements, we still work to keep this relationship going.”

“Aw, babe.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why?”

“You’re ruining a perfectly good moment.”

“I’m enjoying the moment. The moment is cute.”

“The moment is gone.”

“Well _now_ it is,” Johnny huffs, “Could’ve lasted a bit longer.”

Peter leans over and kisses Johnny, “This moment good enough?”

“Yes,” Johnny kisses Peter back, “This is a good moment. I like this moment. Forget the last moment.”

“Um, no, I had sound logic and a well-thought out response in the last moment, I need validation that my brain is good.”

“Ugh, you know your brain is fine. Very smart. Sexy grey matter. Moving on?”

Peter laughs and presses a quick kiss to Johnny’s hairline, “Soul mates. Your thoughts?”

Johnny sighs and rubs his fingers over Peter’s knuckles, “I like the idea that some people are made for each other,” he says slowly, thoughtfully, “But I’ve also grown a lot as a person and I don’t believe in souls. The idea that we have a ‘true self’ or a core part of ourselves that never changes—I don’t like that idea. Because I used to be arrogant and selfish and stupid, and I worked hard to become a different person. So I guess by default, I can’t believe in soul mates.”

“Do you think that’s a bad thing?”

“I have you, don’t I?” Johnny rolls over so he leans over Peter, smiling, “Soul mates or not, I love you.”

“Sappy.”

“I like to think I’m cute.”

“You are,” Peter laughs, raising his shoulders so he bumps his nose against Johnny’s, “You’re adorable.”

“I know.”

“And so humble, too.”

“Definitely,” a slight laugh, and Johnny tucks a stray wisp of hair behind Peter’s ear, “If I _did_ believe in soul mates, though—it’d be you. Or I’d always want it to be you. I’d fall for you, every time.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Peter says softly, “People change according to circumstance.”

“Then I’m blessed, aren’t I? That I can change with these kinds of circumstances,” Johnny presses his forehead against Peter’s, “That I can be with you.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Peter repeats, at loss for what else to say, “I’m the one who’s blessed.”

“How about a compromise? We’re both blessed.”

“Alright,” Peter cups Johnny’s face in his hands, “I can handle that.”

They stay like that for a moment, looking at each other, just breathing, and then Johnny asks, “You know how people change—you think we’ll ever change so much that we don’t fit with each other anymore? That I won’t be yours and you won’t be mine?”

“What do you think?”

“I’m doing the asking here.”

“Alright, well,” Peter drops his head back onto the picnic bench and keeps his eyes on the faint stars past Johnny’s head, “I think—I don’t know. But I know that you’re important to me right now. That I love you a lot right now. And that’s all that matters to me.”

“Do you think we could change more until we fit again? That we could find our way back to each other, in the end?”

“That’s awfully romantic of you.”

“What can I say? You’re rubbing off on me.”

Peter looks at Johnny and laughs, “I don’t know. I don’t care. The future will resolve itself and we live in the now, don’t we? Isn’t that all that matters, how we feel right now?”

“I guess so. The now is pretty perfect, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Peter smiles, “Right now is totally perfect.”

And Peter doesn’t believe in soul mates, but he believes in Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone understands what that last line means, please tell me because I don't. I wrote it and I don't know why.


End file.
